


for all the love you've left behind

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Series: moments [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, missing moment from 8x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: His intention was never to leave without saying goodbye. He just didn’t have the heart to say goodbye to her in person. Therefore, the very next best option was something that caused him much agony and grief: write his goodbye.





	for all the love you've left behind

His intention was never to leave without saying goodbye. He just didn’t have the heart to say goodbye to her in person. Therefore, the very next best option was something that caused him much agony and grief: write his goodbye.

The act of writing itself was the half the torture. Ever since his childhood, the letters and numbers mocked him. They were much too abstract, they were floating on the parchment. Perhaps this is why he preferred the sword to quill, the sword was tangible and he could feel and see the movement of the sword in his hand. Once the letters were on paper, they were no longer his to own. 

The other half of his agony was leaving her. She slept on the featherbed with the furs draped over her body and he wished he could stay. If he were a different man, maybe himself from several years ago, before he ever met a woman named Brienne of Tarth, he would have stayed in that bed without a care for the world. 

(did the world even deserve his care?)

He wrote his goodbye in a letter and offered whatever was left of him to her on paper. Fighting the undead with Widow’s Wail was a breeze compared to writing with his lame hand. The letters looked more dead than the wights and some were even more misshapen than he remembered. Her name stood tall and large on the sheet, much like her stature and he felt a small sense of accomplishment at that. 

The rest, however, drained every feeling of competence he had. He wrote his thoughts and his feelings, hoping she would see the truth behind his flawed words and actions. He did not hope that she would ever forgive him; he could not hope for an end that would be so forgiving to him. He wrote of all his regrets and deeds that led him to their meeting, and he ended with his love for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from Iron & Wine.
> 
> PS do I buy Jaime was going to leave without saying anything at all? Absolutely not.


End file.
